1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to maps for retail stores and, more particularly, to a system for adjusting a map navigation path in a retail store and method of using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a large retailer typically has a number of retail stores with items or products stocked in the retail stores. Many consumers visit a specific retail store when shopping for products, for example, groceries, office supplies, household wares, etc. Typically, the specific retail store may have thousands of sections and hundreds of aisles for the products. Accordingly, traversing these aisles looking for specific products may be a harrowing experience. In addition, it is known that when customers cannot find the products that they are looking for, the retail store is losing significant revenue because these customers cannot find the products that they want to buy.
A customer may use a mobile device running a mobile application of the retailer to identify an item or product within the retail store. With so many brands of a product and different products offered for sale within a retail store, it can be difficult for a customer to find a specific product within the retail store. Currently, some retailers offer store maps of a single product, for example pickles. For example, the retail store may offer a store map of a single product on a product page. Some retailers may provide an indoor or in-store navigation path to route customers to the product, restrooms, food services, etc. However, these retailers do not provide a map navigation path for recommend or suggest items/products/designations along the map navigation path. Further, there are no path alterations based on recommendations or suggested items/products/designations along the original navigation path to the product location.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a new system and method that provides a map navigation path to recommend or suggest items/products/designations along the map navigation path for a retail store. It is also desirable to provide a new system and method that provides map navigation path alterations based on recommendations or suggested items/products/designations along an initial navigation path to a product location for a retail store. It is further desirable to provide a new system and method that provide in store map navigation path adjustment based on proximity to recommendations and add-on items/products for the retail store. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a system for adjusting a map navigation path in a retail store and method of using same that meets at least one of these desires.